


Magic and Feathers

by carmypen



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Drabble, Dragons of Autumn Twilight spoilers, Gen, Magic, death mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23470240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmypen/pseuds/carmypen
Summary: Tasslehoff Burrfoot loved magic.
Relationships: Tasslehoff Burrfoot & Fizban the Fabulous
Kudos: 2





	Magic and Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of my own, personal April 2020 Camp NaNoWriMo drabble challenge.

Tasslehoff Burrfoot loved magic.

Even as a young Kender, there was something about magic that captured his imagination. The fact that you could just say a few words, throw some rose petals and then, all of the sudden, you had created light, or shrunk down half your size. It gave him a thrill that no locked door ever could.

That was why he liked Fizban so much. He seemed fine with Tasslehoff’s love of magic.

But then the incident at Pax Tharkas happened. With the falling feathers.

Tasslehoff still loved magic, but now it made him a little sad, too.


End file.
